


Tiny Hands

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Request: fluffy Poe as a dad. I need this.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 6





	Tiny Hands

When you told your husband, Poe, you were pregnant, he was ecstatic. Sure, the galaxy was in a war right now, but despite all the negativity, there needed to be some positivity. You honestly thought Poe was going to be a bit hesitant considering he was often leading his squadron into a sea of First Order ships and didn’t know whether he was going to survive. 

“Now I definitely have to be careful when I go out there.”

You chuckled, “Oh, so when I tell you to be careful it’s nothing. But now that I’m pregnant it means something?”

“Well, yeah. I can’t leave you to raise our child by yourself. I’m not some heathen.”

You laughed at his smirk, “I love you, but you’re an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot,” Poe muttered as he leaned in to kiss you.

  
You weren’t even showing your baby bump yet and Poe was making everything a big deal. Whenever you two were walking down the halls Poe would always say, “Make way! Pregnant woman coming through!” It was funny, adorable, and annoying. 

“Poe, I’m only a couple weeks pregnant. I’m not even showing a baby bump yet. You can calm down on the caution signs.”

“What? No, I want everyone to know that they now have to be careful around you. The Resistance’s next best pilot in the galaxy is growing in there!” He pointed to your stomach.

You laughed, “And what if our child doesn’t want to be a pilot? What if they want to be an engineer like me?”

He shrugged, “Eh, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” You laughed as you smacked his arm.

* * *

  
5 months into the pregnancy and you were definitely starting to show it. Now, everyone was careful around you and treating you like you were fragile. It was starting to annoy you, but you knew they were only trying to protect you.

“Y/N! What are you doing working?” Jess said as she took the wrench from your hand, “You should be resting!”

“Oh my bantha, not you too!” You groaned, “General Organa said that one I hit my third trimester, I can go on maternity leave. I’m currently at my fifth month. So,” You took the wrench from Jessika, “that means I can continue working.”

Jess shook her head while laughing to herself, “Does Poe know about this?”

“Yes,” you muttered as you started to crank a bolt on, “and he’s trying very hard to convince the me to go on leave early.”

“He just wants to make sure you and the baby are okay.”

“We’re fine! Honestly, she’s very determined to get out already. Kicking me like no tomorrow.”

“She?” Jess’ eyes widened.

“Oh crap. Don’t say anything! I haven’t told Poe yet!”

Jess gasped, “You haven’t told Poe?! Why? I thought you wanted to find out together!”

You smiled and jumped a little, “I got too excited! Plus, I have this idea on how to reveal the gender to him.”

“Really? Do tell!”

* * *

The next day after lunch, your plan went into motion. You and Poe were walking hand in hand in the halls of the base. Then you asked Poe if you two can take a stroll outside. Wanting to do anything to please you, Poe complied and went outside with you. He was busy talking to you about his upcoming mission to notice the message written in the sky with pink smoke. You were staring up at the sky for so long waiting for Poe to notice.

After a couple of seconds, he asked, “What are you staring at?” He turned his head towards the sky and read the message, ‘It’s a girl!’. For a moment, he was confused. Then it clicked. His head whipped to you and his eyes were wide, “Really?” You smiled and nodded. He lifted you up and spun you around yelling, “We’re having a girl!”

When he set you down, he then realized it, “Hey! You found out the gender without me!”

* * *

It was a couple of days past your due date, Poe was anxious. Before you two went to sleep, Poe kissed your stomach and muttered, "You better be coming out soon. I wanna meet the little girl who’s already got me wrapped around her little finger.”

You giggled, “She’s definitely going to be spoiled.”

“Of course! I’m giving her everything she wants!” You shot him a look and he added, “If I have your permission, of course.”

You laughed, “I swear. You, the general, Rey, BB-8, your squadron, everyone is going to be wrapped around Shara’s little fingers.”

“Wait, Shara?”

You nodded, “I thought it’d be nice to name her Shara Y/M/N.”

Poe broke out into a wide smile, “Shara Y/M/N Dameron. Sounds beautiful.”

* * *

Giving birth was definitely the most painful thing you’ve ever gone through. It felt like someone was ripping you apart from the inside.

“I can’t do it!” You screamed in pain.

“Yes, you can, baby, you’re almost there. Shara is almost here. Just a couple of more pushes, okay?”

You nodded and tried the best you could to push little Shara out. With a couple more tries, tiny cries broke out. You sighed and collapsed onto the bed. You watched as the nurse cleaned Shara up and wrap her into a blanket. She carried the crying child to you and carefully laid her in your arms.

You looked to Poe, whom was crying, “She’s so beautiful.” He muttered.

You kissed her forehead and Shara’s cries quieted, “Hello little one. We’re your parents.” You scoot over so Poe could join you on the bed. His finger went to her hand and she immediately grasped onto him. 

“Her hands are so tiny.” He kissed her hand then kissed your temple, “I love you both so much.”

* * *

Poe was your hero. During the night, whenever he heard Shara crying, he immediately shot up from the bed and went to her. He, according to him, wanted you to rest since you did all the hard work. You would still get up with him and would say this was a joint effort.

Sometimes, you’d wake to see Poe lightly bouncing her in his arms while singing a certain song. You didn’t know the song, so one night you asked him about it. He smiled and said, “My mother used to sing it to me,” a couple of tears fell down his face.

“Oh, Poe, I’m sorry. I didn’t know-”

“It’s fine. It’s just,” He sighed, “I’m sure she’d be really proud of me right now.”

You walked over to him and hugged him from behind, “Of course she’d be. You became the best pilot of the Resistance and the best father.”

* * *

“Daddy, can I be a pilot?” asked your four year old daughter

Poe’s eyes lightened up at the question, “Of course you can, princess!”

Shara shook her head, “I no princess! I’m pilot!”

Poe laughed and stuck his tongue out at you, “You owe me a date! She wants to be a pilot!”

“Hey! Earlier, you said you wanted to be like mommy!” You said tickling Shara’s tummy.

She laughed, “I want be like mommy and daddy!”

You and Poe looked at each other and nodded. Poe ruffled her hair a little bit, “Sounds reasonable to me, sweetie.” He bent down and kissed Shara’s head,

“Now, speaking of piloting. Wanna take a ride in my X-wing?”

“Yeah!” Shara jumped up from the bed in excitement.

You panicked, “Oh no no no no no no. Poe, you are not taking her up there at this age!”

“Aw come on, Y/N!” He whined as he walked over to you. His hands went to your hips and he pecked your lips a couple times, “Please?” He went in for another one, but you put your hand to his face to stop him.

“Kissing me won’t convince me.”

“Please, mommy!” Shara ran up to you pouting her lips and giving you the cute eyes.

You glared at Poe, “You taught her that, didn’t you?”

He put his hands up, “I did no such thing. She started that on her own.”

“Please, please, pleeeeaaaase!”

Poe knelt down to her level and gave the same face she was getting,

“Pleeeaaase?” They both begged.

You rolled your eyes, “Fine! But no funny business. Just show her the gist of it. Gliding. That’s it.”

“Yup! Got it!” He kissed you, “Be right back! Love yoooouuu!” Poe rushed out of there with Shara’s tiny hand in his before you could say anything else.


End file.
